recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gibraltarian Cuisine
Browse All Gibraltarian Recipes: Gibraltarian Appetizers | Gibraltarian Beverages | Gibraltarian Soups | Gibraltarian Salads | Gibraltarian Vegetarian | Gibraltarian Meat Dishes | Gibraltarian Snacks | Gibraltarian Desserts Gibraltar - Cooking and Food A range of Gibraltarian recipes can be found on www.mamalotties.com Overview of Gibraltarian Cuisine History Gibraltar is a British Territory located in South Western Europe at the Southern tip of the Iberian Peninsula and it is represented by a rocky relief. Considering the fact that the natural space doesn’t allow agricultural plantations,its territory is forming, in fact, a peninsula, Gibraltar cuisine is stapled on fish and seafood dishes, which are highly enjoyed by the numerous tourists that visit this region. Due to its Mediterranean location, the Gibraltar cuisine resembles a lot the Spanish and Italian one, However, due to the fact that Gibraltar is British, there are many British influences with specific dishes and restaurants. Even though Gibraltarian are British citizens Gibraltar is a multi-racial community, so Indian, Chinese, Moroccan, Maasai, Danish, French and Italian foods can be found frequently all throughout. The cuisine seems diverse and still, very personalized. Cuisines of Gibraltar The variety of styles and flavors coming from different regions and cuisines is impressive in Gibraltar, just considering the fish meals include a wide range of distinctive dishes. In Marina Bay and in Queensway Quay, the specialties include most of the fish dishes, like the raspberry point oysters, the salmon fillet, the seared yellow fin Tuna (with various fresh herbs, creamy potatoes and Eggplant), the Scallops (with potatoes, foie gras, spinach, white oil and various herbs) and all the grilled fish meals. In the old and small village of Catalan Bay, which is situated on the East Coast, fish is served directly after fishing it from the sea, as freshness is the most important aspect when cooking this meal. The fish is served whole, in the Mediterranean style, with the bone and accompanied by whipped potatoes, snow peas, fresh tomatoes and white wine sauce. There are also many traditional British restaurant and pubs and coffee shops as well, which serve the local coffees and beverages. Preparation Methods for Gibraltarian Cooking An important fact is that Gibraltar cuisine uses elements from various cooking traditions borrowed from their neighbors and developed from their own traditional dishes. While there are no specific or unique preparation methods for Gibraltar cooking, we should point out that attention to detail is important in the Gibraltar cuisine. Using the right amount of spices for example is essential – either for spicing up the taste or for coloring the dish. The diversity of vegetables and cereals found in Gibraltar is also noticed in the delicious dishes belonging to their cuisine. The visual attractiveness of the dish is also important, and a balance between colors and proportion differentiates. Each traditional dish has a special cooking method, which is more or less general in all of Gibraltar’s regions. Meat is one of the main elements of most Gibraltar dishes and cured and smoked hams are often parts of delicious dishes. Special Equipment for Gibraltarian Cooking With a range that includes cake pans, can openers, colanders, egg rings, poachers and holders, food dishers & portioners, food pans & food containers and other kitchen utensils, such as food scales, food scoops and fryer baskets & accessories, the Gibraltar cuisine needs a diverse cooking equipment set in order to produce the most sophisticated Gibraltar dishes. You should consider insulated food carriers if you are transporting the food and a full set of kitchen linens and uniforms if you wish to look like a pro. Here are a few other items that will come handy while cooking Gibraltar food: juicers, kitchen knives, kitchen slicers, kitchen thermometers, measuring cups & measuring spoons, miscellaneous utensils, mixing bowls and skimmers & strainers. Essential utensils like serving spoons, spatulas, forks, turners, scrapers and tongs should also be part of your cooking "arsenal". Gibraltarian Food Traditions and Festivals Gibraltar people like to enjoy large family feasts and celebrate with all occasions, as joy is an important status in their life. Due to the fact that Gibraltar is a multi-cultural community, there can be found many religions, but the majority of people are Catholics and celebrate Christmas in the traditional way. The Islam people don’t eat Pork or animal fat and blood due to the religious principles. The Christmas menu includes complex and complicated foods, such as roasted Chicken (with black vinaigrette, creamy polenta and snow peas) or rack of Lamb, which is prepared with whipped potatoes, chard, cherry sauce and pistachio. People in Gibraltarian Food * Are you into Gibraltarian Cooking and would like to be interviewed? In Gibraltar, there are many chefs who creatively use the basic ingredients and cooking method for traditional Gibraltar dishes and create original and delicious food variations. Gibraltar chefs are passionate about their traditional dishes and they enjoy presenting them to foreigners who have never tasted them before. Whether they are cooking dishes that go back in time for centuries or brand new, modern dishes, Gibraltar chefs take pride in what they do, and this is readily noticeable in the unforgettable taste of their cooking. Category:Gibraltarian Cuisine Category:European Cuisine Category:Mediterranean Cuisine